


Yellow

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Art, Bad Bang, Crack, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally tackles an argument that's created tons of fandom wanks: the color of his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(and it was not) yellow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316711) by Anonymous 




End file.
